


Lightning's Playtime (Funtime with Freddy 2)

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fingering, Gay Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Sadism, blowjob, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning and Freddy headed into the backroom and locked the door behind them. Lightning and Freddy continued there making out session and as they took a small breather, Lightning walked over the wall as Freddy took the endoskeleton and Bonnie mask off the table and set them on the floor. Lightning proceeded to rip some long wires off the wall and crept up behind Freddy and tied his hands behind his back. “Lightning! What the fuck are doing?” Freddy protested. Lightning pushed Freddy to the ground and tied up his legs and then tied a cloth over Freddy’s mouth as a gag.





	Lightning's Playtime (Funtime with Freddy 2)

Lightning's Playtime

 

Lightning and Freddy decided to hang out in the Dining Room instead of the Office because Freddy convinced the others to leave Lightning alone. Bonnie was tuning his guitar, Chica was doodling on some paper, and Foxy was smoking a cigarette. Lightning started to kiss Freddy and they ended full-on making out on the table. Eventually Bonnie decided to something about it. “Geez, if you two are going to do it, go to backroom just don’t do it here.” Bonnie said, strumming lightly on his guitar. Freddy chuckled and looked at Lightning. Lightning got off the table and tried to carry Freddy but ended up dropping the bulkier male onto the floor. “Oh, Shit! I’m so sorry, Freddy!” Lightning said, apologizing profusely. Foxy and Chica were both laughing their asses off. Freddy got up and as he dusted himself off he yelled to the others “Shut your fucking mouths before I rip them off!”

Awkward silence ran through out the pizzeria. Lightning and Freddy headed into the backroom and locked the door behind them. Lightning and Freddy continued there making out session and as they took a small breather, Lightning walked over the wall as Freddy took the endoskeleton and Bonnie mask off the table and set them on the floor. Lightning proceeded to rip some long wires off the wall and crept up behind Freddy and tied his hands behind his back. “Lightning! What the fuck are doing?” Freddy protested. Lightning pushed Freddy to the ground and tied up his legs and then tied a cloth over Freddy’s mouth as a gag. Lightning stood up to admire his handiwork.

Freddy continued to try and break free of the wires but the things were extremely sturdy for being plain, old wires. Lightning stood in front of the tied up man and looked down at him. “Ready to play, Freddy?” Lightning asked. “Mph! Mff!!” Freddy protested, through the gag. “Hm. I’ll take that as a yes.” Lightning said, picking up the large tied up man. Lightning laid him onto the table and undid his leg ropes. Freddy proceeded to kick Lightning in the shoulder. Lightning took the blow and looked back at Freddy with an evil grin. “Good. Hurt me more. It turns me on.” Lightning laid on top of Freddy and moved Freddy’s gag enough for the two to continue kissing.

Lightning lightly bit Freddy’s lip and Freddy gasped and Lightning let his tongue explore the bear man’s mouth. Lightning and Freddy’s tongues fought and eventually Lightning pinned Freddy’s tongue down. “Good god, He’s serious about teaching me a lesson tonight!” Freddy thought as Lightning continued to explore his mouth. Lightning began to rub his already hard crotch against Freddy’s causing Freddy to moan, a bit. Lightning moved away from Freddy’s mouth, leaving a line of spit connecting their mouths together. Lightning moved down to Freddy’s neck and began to nibble his neck as he search for Freddy’s sweet spot. He heard Freddy release a small whimper when he found that spot. Lightning grinned and bit down on that spot and sucked that spot for a bit and left a purplish-red mark in its place. Lightning continued to leave his marks all over Freddy’s neck.

Lightning pushed up Freddy’s shirt and began to lick his abdomen and the started to lick circles around his nipples. Freddy moaned Lightning’ name and started quietly saying swear words in pleasure. Lightning then lightly bit down and Freddy literally screamed Lightning’s name. Lightning got up from Freddy’s chest and rubbed Freddy’s bulging area as he unbuttoned his own shirt and let slid off his shoulders onto the floor. Lightning continued to rub Freddy and he laid on Freddy and whispered into his ear, “I want to call me Master, or else.” Lightning whispered, sounding extremely lustful. 

“Now, Freddy. What is my name?” Lightning asked. “It’s Lightning.” Freddy replied. Lightning quickly got angry and used his claws to leave a scratch on Freddy’s chest. “OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Freddy yelped, in pain. “My name is M-A-S-T-E-R!” Lightning yelled. “Now. What. Is. My. Name?” Lightning asked again. “M-Master…” Freddy whimpered. “Good boy.” Lightning chuckled. He leaned down to Freddy’s wound and licked the up the blood that was seeping out of the claw marks. “Your blood tastes lovely, Freddy Bear.” Lightning chuckled as he stood back up. Lightning unbuttoned Freddy’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles. 

“So do you want me to do something or do you just wanna lay there?” Lightning asked, impatiently. “I want you to stroke me, Lightning- shit…” Freddy said, quickly noticing his mistake. Lightning got angry, once again, and used his claws to scratch a sizable L onto Freddy’s right ab. Freddy whimpered at the pain and tears started to form in his eyes. Lightning asked the bear man, “What do you want me to do, my pet?” Freddy looked up in fear and replied, “I want you to fuck me, M-Master…” “Good boy.” Lightning grinned as he pulled down Freddy’s boxers, allowing his member to spring free. 

Lightning circled around the tip of Freddy’s cock with his finger. Freddy moaned at this action and seemed to enjoy it. Lightning brought his fingers to Freddy’s mouth and commanded “Suck.” Freddy obeyed and sucked on Lightning’s finger, to avoid any more injuries, as Lightning started to stroke Freddy’s length. Lightning removed his fingers from Freddy’s mouth and began to rub the make-shift lube against Freddy’s hole. Lightning winked at the whimpering mess beneath him and stuck both fingers into Freddy. Freddy began to moan the word ‘master’ as his, surprisingly kinky, mate continued to finger him and stroke him. Lightning pulled fingers out and reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. 

Lightning rolled the condom on and stuck his fingers into his mouth and re-lubed Freddy’s entrance. “You want me to fuck you, my little toy?” Lightning purred. “Y-yes, my master…” Freddy moaned. “Alright, my sweet little cub.” Lightning said, as he gently thrust into Freddy until he was all the way in. “W-wait!” Freddy protested. “I make the commands here!” Lightning retorted back. Lightning started thrusting in and out as Freddy moaned out master along with quite a few colorful words. Soon, Freddy was enjoying the treatment so much he started to moan “Lightning” instead of “Master”. Lightning was not pleased by this. 

Lightning stopped stroking and scratched a lightning cloud onto Freddy’s left ab. “God damn it.” Freddy grunted, as the claw dug into his skin. “Bad Bear.” Lightning said, continuing to trust into Freddy. Freddy just whimpered as Lightning picked up the frequency as he drew near. Freddy could feel the knot in his groin tighten, as he came close, as well. “Master, please make me cum!” Freddy begged. “Hmph. Alright, my pet. You have earned it, I suppose.” Lightning said, stroking Freddy and thrusting into him. Freddy roared as he released his load all over his own chest and face. Lightning pulled out of Freddy and pulled off the condom and brought himself over to Freddy and commanded, “Suck me.” Freddy obeyed and began sucking Lightning and not soon after Lightning came in Freddy’s mouth and ordered, “Swallow it.” Freddy did and swallowed all of it. 

Lightning untied Freddy and layed on Freddy and just buried in face into Freddy’s chest. “I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry!” Lightning cried into Freddy’s chest. Freddy just held him close and said “It’s alright. Some people tend to go a bit crazy when they are here, a spirit probably influenced you to be a bit sadistic.” Freddy said petting the crying boy. Lightning lifted his head out of the Bear’s chest and kissed him. The two quickly proceeded to put their clothes back on and exit the backroom. Little did they know that Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had been watching the entire thing from the camera and had recorded it. “Lightning will certainly have a long talk with is boss about this, won’t he?” Chica said, as she pulled out the security tape and handed it to Foxy. “Go put that on the Bosses desk, so he can review it.” Chica chuckled. As the three of them went on with their nights as usual.


End file.
